glitterforcefandomcom-20200213-history
Glitter Charm
This page is about the Glitter Charms in the original Glitter Force. For the items of the same name in Glitter Force Doki Doki, see Glitter Charm (Doki Doki). Glitter Charms, known in Japan as Cure Decor (キュアデコル Kyua Dekoru)https://prettycure.fandom.com/wiki/Cure_Decor, are small charms that need to be collected to revive Queen Euphoria. They are the source of the Queen's power. The Glitter Charms are stored inside the Charm Chest. Appearance Glitter Charms can be shaped like animals, food, fruit, flowers, cosmetics, and all kinds of other everyday objects, but they are all engraved with the Glitter Force emblem. All Glitter Charm pieces have a small ribbon with a heart-shaped jewel attached. The transformation charms are ribbon-shaped. In the middle, they have the color and shape that symbolizes its owner (a pink heart for Glitter Lucky, a red circle for Glitter Sunny, a yellow star for Glitter Peace, a green pentagon for Glitter Spring, and a blue diamond for Glitter Breeze). In the top-right corner, there is a small, white, circle-shaped jewel. The Tiara Charms are modeled after the shapes that symbolize their owner. Close to the edge, there is a border of numerous tiny dots. At the top is a small, white heart with two small dots on either side. The Glitter Princess Mode charms retain the colors of their owners, but they have new shapes (a cherry blossom for Lucky, a rose for Sunny, several stars for Peace, a four-leaf clover for Spring, and a snowflake for Breeze). At the bottom, they have a golden bow. In the center of the bow, there is a heart with the theme color of the owner. To each side of the bow, there are three golden shapes that resemble wings. The Ultra Mode charms all look the same. Their base is a pink circle whose top resembles the top of a Tiara Charm. In the center is a gold-and-white striped bow. On each side is a large, feathery wing that is pink on the outside and white in the center. Overall, Ultra Mode charms are far larger than any other Glitter Charm. Powers Each Glitter Charm has its own power that activates when it is inserted into a Glitter Pact, the Charm Chest, a Princess Wand, or the Royal Clock. Most of the Glitter Charms (for example, the Strawberry Charm) summon the item they depict (in the case of the Strawberry Charm, it summons a giant strawberry). When the Charm Chest is filled with sixteen Glitter Charms, Queen Euphoria is supposed to be revived. However, this never happens. The Shadow Realm stole the Glitter Charms to keep Queen Euphoria from reviving. They use their power to create magical noses that summon monsters called Buffoons. By defeating the Buffoons, the Glitter Force gains back the Glitter Charms. Five special charms, shaped like ribbons, are used by the girls to transform into Glitter Force. These appear in Episodes 1 through 5. Five other charms, the jewel-shaped Tiara Charms, give the Glitter Force the ability to power-up to their next form, Tiara Mode, and to perform the group purification attack Tiara Mode Torrent. These appear in Episode 11. The Charm Chest is first filled in Episode 20. This gives Queen Euphoria the opportunity to revive. However, when she notices that the Glitter Force is about to be killed by Emperor Nogo, she uses the power to save them instead. The sixteen Glitter Charms that the Glitter Force has collected turn into a special charm that causes the Princess Wands to appear. Five more charms, which also appear in Episode 20, allow the Glitter Force to achieve their third form, Glitter Princess Mode, and allow the group to do Rainbow Burst with the Princess Wands. In Episode 26, the Charm Chest is filled for the second time, causing the Royal Clock to appear. In the next episode, a new Glitter Charm appears and allows the Glitter Force to perform Royal Rainbow Burst when it's inserted into the Royal Clock. In Episodes 32 to 36, the Glitter Force gains large, winged charms that enable them to enter their fourth form, Ultra Mode. This gives them an aura of light and enables them to perform upgraded versions of their attacks that they can combine to create new attacks. Finally, in Episode 38, the Charm Chest is filled for the third and final time. This enables Candy to transform into a human form, Queen Candy, and emerge as the new queen of Jubiland. Trivia * If a Glitter Charm belongs to one specific Glitter Force Warrior, it will usually share her theme color. Gallery Decor_happy.png|Lucky's transformation charm. Sunny.jpg|Sunny's transformation charm. Peace.jpg|Peace's transformation charm. March.jpg|Spring's transformation charm. Beauty.jpg|Breeze's transformation charm. luckytiara.png|Lucky's tiara charm. sunnytiara.jpg|Sunny's Tiara Charm. peacetiara.png|Peace's Tiara Charm. springtiara.png|Spring's Tiara Charm. breezetiara.png|Breeze's Tiara Charm. princesslucky.png|Lucky's Princess Charm. princesssunny.png|Sunny's Princess Charm. Princesspeace.png|Peace's Princess Charm. princessspring.png|Spring's Princess Charm. princessbreeze.png|Breeze's Princess Charm. luckyultra.jpg|Lucky's Ultra Charm. sunnyultra.png|Sunny's Ultra Charm. peaceultra.jpg|Peace's Ultra Charm. springultra.jpg|Spring's Ultra Charm. breezeultra.jpg|Breeze's Ultra Charm. Strawberry Charm.png|The Strawberry Charm. S1E1 85 strawberry charm.png|Emily holds the Strawberry Charm. S1E2 01 Emily admires the Strawberry Charm.png|Emily admires the Strawberry Charm. S1E2 05 Stawberry Charm in the pact.png|The Strawberry Charm in Emily's Glitter Pact S1E2 06 Giant strawberry.png|The Strawberry Charm summons a giant strawberry. Rose Charm.png|The Rose Charm. S1E2 94 Sunny catches the Rose Charm.png|The Rose Charm in Glitter Sunny's hands. Ed31dcd413f55ceb36518cb6d478a0528d0ee2e4 hq.gif|The Rose Charm summons a tiny bouquet. Tiaracharmcatch.PNG.png|The girl's transformation Glitter Charms References Category:Glitter Force (series) Category:Items